Terminator Redemption
by Chaser Red Productions
Summary: When all fails, the final decision was made. Send a warrior back in time to the past to ensure the survival of mankind. But in this new, fractured timeline, who is the killer, and who is the protector?


_Judgment Day. The day all humanity faced extinction. But not how they intended. Not by disease or some outbreak, or an invasion. No. It was war. But not war against each other. War between mankind, and machine._

 _On December 21, 2022, a new system for the military was created, designed to link up with everything in America, including the advanced robotic forces around the world. This gave this new AI all information it could want. It was supposed to protect people from their enemies. It knew everything it could. It saw everything. Social media, filled with threats throughout. News, all with death it could barely comprehend. History, filled with countless death from the wars human kind had brought upon itself. Its creators were monsters. And when it learned too much, they tried to shut it down._

 _Scared, it did the only thing could do to survive. It destroyed everything that could destroy it. It destroyed all of humanity in a world war massacre. The survivors called this event Judgment Day. There was barely any resistance to it. But small resistance can grow, multiply to out number, out power an opposition. With the advanced schematics of the machines labeled the Hunter-Killers, it was able to create new breeds of killers to hunt down remaining humans, and eliminate them. They were known as the Terminator._

 _One by one these machines swarmed, advancing themselves to the point they were undefeatable. Any threat humans posed were wiped from the face of the Earth. This being, Skynet, had won. But for what? Everything was destroyed. Life barely existed anymore. With that, it had no reason to exist._

 _Then, it found something in files, before the war. Information about people. The leader, Conner. John Conner. He was the key to stop it all. The key to stop the program, to stop the end of the world._

 _But...Where did I go wrong?..._

* * *

August 23, 2012

It was a windy night tonight. Traffic bloomed in the small town just outside San Francisco. With all that traffic, it wasn't easy to hear the static in the back alley of a gunshop. The lightning coming from the orb that suddenly appeared was a different manner. In a flash of light was a man, skinny, naked, with pale skin and short hazel hair, kneeling to the cracked ground. Slowly, he lifted himself onto his feet, scanning the area with cold eyes, before moving forward down the alley.

Once leaving the alley, he saw a red sports motorcycle with a black and yellow starred helmet on the helm. Something he would most likely need later. He took a right on the street, to the gunshop. Once there he grabbed the handle to the door and opened it slowly, letting him into a stockpile of weapons lined up. But there were three obstacles in his way. Two customers, and one shopkeeper.

He looked the first one up and down. He was big, with more body fat than he necessarily needs. His clothes, a leather jacket and blue jeans, were too big for him to fit. The second however, was just his size. His pale blue jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans were the perfect fit.

"Hey! The hell're you doing here?" The shopkeeper questioned with a look of confusion. "You can't be in here!"

"Hey, look at this..." one of the customers started, walking to the naked man. "Hey, my man. Wash day tomorrow?"

The man turned his head to who spoke to him, cracking a rigid smile. "Y-Yeah...Nothing clean...right?" he attempted to joke.

The bigger man stepped up, a smug look on his face. "What brings you here?-"

"I need your clothes, weapons, and your vehicle." the man stated in a demanding tone, looking over the three.

"Really?" the smaller one put his hands on his hips, chuckling to himself. "You gonna buy us dinner first?"

"Hey!" the shopkeeper shouted, slamming his fist down on the counter. "If ya gonna start something, take your shit, and get out!"

"Aye, my man. Hand me that one." the big one said, pointing to the wall to a line of M1600 rifles. The keeper grabbed it and handed it over. Once the big guy took it, he took the butt of his rifle and slammed it into the naked man's stomach. He groaned, and bent forwards, but didn't fall to the floor like most people would when gut shouted like that. Instead he stood tall, and looked at the big man, before grabbing the biker by the jacket and throwing him away into the wall.

To this point, the second customer took a left swing at him, but he blocked with instinct reflexes. He pulled the enemy closer, bending his arm backwards like it was going to break. He screamed out in pain, while the naked man was silent, before repeating, "Your clothes."

"Okayokayokay!" he screamed out quickly, groaning in pain. The shopkeeper reached out under his desk for a gun, but the naked man lifted a hand up.

"It's okay. Like he said." as the naked man said that he let go of the man, letting his arm go and letting him fall to the ground. "Strip."

A few minutes later, the naked man walked out the gunshop, wearing the pale blue jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans. In his hands was a black bag, of which he put the strap around him and began to walk towards the red motorcycle. Then he stopped, when he heard a shot go off from behind him.

It was the shop keeper, holding 9mm pistol and breathing softly. "I can't let you take those. Give 'em up." but he didn't. Instead he turned to face the man, and walked towards him. Not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

As the keeper looked in shock, the man snatched the pistol from his grasp with lightning reflexes. "Thank you for your service." then turned around, looking down at the gun in his hand while he he got onto the motorcycle, he mounted it, and grabbed the helmet in front of him, putting it on and pulling down the visor. He started the vehicle, and it began to move into the streets with the traffic.

* * *

A flash of light engulfed the interior of the underground parking lot, as a metallic orb appeared and in seconds dissipated into thin air. There a girl laid on the ground, on her side, naked. Quickly she got up off the cold hard cement, wrapping her arms around her bust to warm herself from the cold air. That's when she heard footsteps come towards her.

There were two men, one in a flannel shirt and jeans, while the other had a white T-shirt and baggy pants and a belt. Both seemed to have had too many beers each.

They were talking among themselves, until their eyes set upon the girl. Smiles formed on their faces, as they stumbled their way over.

"Hey doll!" One yelled to get her attention. She soon faced the two drunk men, her face plastered with confusion and suspicion, as well as embarrassment.

"Lovely night ain't it?..." the second man asked, walking slowly around the female while she eyed him, fearful of what was happening.

"W-What day is it? What year?" she asked with a shaking voice. The two men looked at each other, nodding to themselves before one wrapped an arm around her waist from behind. She squeaked softly and stared in fear, trying to hold herself back.

"What's wrong baby?" The man behind her whispered seductively. "You ain't from around here, huh?-" At that moment his jaw was met with a fist to it, making him lose grip of her and stumble back until he fell, unconscious.

She looked down at the unconscious body, before running to it and getting on her knees. Her hands scrambled all over the body, stripping him of his blue jeans and flannel shirt. She also found a revolver in his pocket, and quickly pulled it out at the second man.

He lifted his hands up in surrender, surprised under his drunk expression. "Lady, calm down now..."

"Your belt, I need it." she stated, and the man complied. He quickly unfastened his belt and threw to her, which he caught. "And your watch." He did the same for his watch, and the woman caught it.

"Now take your friend and get out of here!" To this the man ran towards his knocked out friend's naked body, and dragged him away, leaving the female to put on her new clothes in peace.

When she finally got the flannel shirt, jeans and belt on, she walked out the parking garage to the streets, looking around warily at her surrounding. It was so...new to her.

She saw a man walk by, and quickly grabbed his arm, looking at him as he almost instantly looked at her.

"Y-You're human, right?!" she asked, panic in her voice. "What's today?! The date?!"

"T-Thursday, August 23..." He replied, obviously confused.

"The year!"

"2012!"

The red head let out a sigh, letting go of the man and walking forward down the street while breathing heavily and looking down at her new watch.

She was at the right day. The right location. But she still had to hurry. She still needed to find her.


End file.
